kancollerpgfandomcom-20200223-history
The Session
The Flow of Play Before each session, the PCs must ready their characters while the Admiral prepares a scenario. Sessions are split into several parts. The phases of play are known as # Introduction Phase # Naval Base Phase # Decisive Battle Phase (for rules on how battles proceed, look at Fleet Battles) # End Phase Player Preparation All players must pick a Shipgirl to play as. 2 players may not pick the same Shipgirl so make sure to discuss in the event that there is a conflict in this case. Admiral Preparation The Admiral will need to prepare a scenario to use during the session. A scenario consists of an outline of developments, special events, and information for enemies that will make an appearance during the session. The Admiral's Handbook contains more information on how to prepare a scenario. If you are unfamiliar with tabletop role-playing games, then you may also use premade scenarios. Character Status As a session progresses, a character's status may change in a few ways. Active and Exhausted During the Naval Base phase and during battles, characters act one at a time. In order to manage who acts when, a character can be one of two statuses: either “Active” or “Exhausted.” An active character is one who has not yet taken a major action. At the beginning of the session, all characters are active. On each player's turn, once their PC is finished with their action, that PC becomes exhausted. For example, after resolving an event during the Naval Base phase, you become exhausted. During a battle, after resolving an attack, you become exhausted. At various times throughout the session, all exhausted characters will become active again. Auxiliary Actions An “Auxiliary Action” is a kind of simple action that may be performed at the same time as another action. Auxiliary actions are not considered to be major actions. Performing an auxiliary action does not cause a character to become exhausted, and a character may perform auxiliary actions even while they are exhausted. Inoperative A character whose energy falls to 0, or who sinks from taking too many hits, becomes “'Inoperative'.” An inoperative character cannot perform either major actions or auxiliary actions. Whenever an inoperative character has to make an action check, the check automatically fails. A character recovers from inoperative status when their energy is at 1 point or higher and they recover enough hits that they are no longer sunk. Applying Effects In the Kancolle TRPG certain special effects can be produced by things like items, abilities, and equipment capabilities. Occasionally, multiple special effects will be produced at the same time. In these situations, resolve these special effects in the following order: # Effects from tables. # Effects produced by “Auto” abilities and equipment capabilities. # Effects produced by “Sub” abilities and equipment capabilities. # Effects produced by items. When multiple effects that are resolved at the same time are controlled by the same player, that player may choose the order in which they are resolved. When multiple effects that are resolved at the same time are controlled by different players, resolve them in the order in which they were declared. If the order in which they were declared is not clear, each player rolls a die, and the effect controlled by the player who rolled the lowest is resolved first. If the roll is a tied, re-roll until one player rolls higher than the other. Category:Rules __NOEDITSECTION__